El camino de Lightning
by lala99
Summary: Lightning es el mejor pero debido a la edad necesita la ayuda de Cruz Ramirez, pero mientras el entrena porque no nosotros mejor no disfrutamos de su historia de amor Mpreg Hudson Hornet/ Lightning McQueen Una historia nacida de la inspiración del tráiler de Cars, del adelanto exclusivo y de la emoción


El camino de Lightning

Una historia nacida de la inspiración del tráiler de Cars, del adelanto exclusivo y de la emoción pues en 123 días podremos disfrutar de esta maravillosa película

Todo lo escrito aquí es pura ficción, y los derechos de la franquicia son propiedad de Disney Pixar

-velocidad, soy veloz- se escuchó la voz de un hombre- 42 perdedores y un ganador, yo soy ese campeón- se escuchó como llamaban a la puerta seguido de una voz femenina- letritas estás listo.

-claro que si- Sally sonrió al tener la respuesta de su pareja y luego vio como salía ese legendario corredor que ha sido su apoyo por tanto tiempo

La pelinegra se acercó al deportista depositando un beso en la mejilla de McQueen

-iré a las gradas- dijo la fiscal cruzando una mirada con el rubio que asintió sonriente…

Lightning suda de forma excesiva mientras trata de alcanzar al competidor 20- vamos un poco más- gruño para sí viendo cómo se alejaba más- yo puedo- susurro el rubio yendo hacia los Pits donde Guido se dispuso a cambiar los neumáticos del #95 sin embargo Lightning al ver a Storm se apresuró y empezó a estresarse y a sus amigos quienes lo miraron con preocupación, bueno excepto Guido que lo miro dolido pues McQueen en su afán de tomar ventaja lo había empujado y caído debido a la fuerza de aceleración del auto

-yo…puedo- Lightning se pasó una mano por la frente sintiendo la presión y la adrenalina acumularse en su torrente sanguíneo- yo puedo- tal vez fue el talento o la fuerza de convicción pero llego, de segundas después de Jackson pero llego y sus amigos estaban ahí para animarlo pues McQueen se veía mal…

-"nunca volverás a ser el corredor que fuiste…acéptalo"- dijo el #86 a Lightning, quien miro confundido al retirado corredor

-auh- Lightning despertó agitado con los ojos rojos mirando asustado la habitación- estoy solo- el rubio se aferró a las mantas cuando Sally llego a su lado mirando al corredor con preocupación y dolor de que siguiera con esos insanos pensamientos- no, no lo estas- la mujer abrazo al piloto quien sonrió agradecido mientras ambos se dejaban vencer por el sueño.

-Lightning McQueen está a la cabeza- anuncio el comentarista mientras dentro del auto el rubio sonreía cuando apareció su rival que con un tono curioso dijo la pregunta que alteraría todo

-¡Hey campeón!, ¿Dónde están tus amigos?-pregunto Jackson quien tenía un mueca de confusión en su juvenil rostro, Lightning lo miro y vio como el chico aceleraba.

-UH- volvió a gruñir y acelero hasta seguir a Storm a la parada de Pits- vamos Guido- gruño McQueen al ver que su amigo no lo hacía tan rápido- Guido date prisa- fue lo último que dijo el corredor antes de acelerar dejando a sus amigos preocupados mientras Storm lo mira serio- así que quieres jugar- Jackson sonrió y cuando Luke termino con sus neumáticos salió hacia la carrera donde el corredor de Rust-eze iba en primer lugar

Jackson vio como el rubio sudaba y se acercó aún más

-hey ¿McQueen estas bien?- Jackson centro su azulina mirada en la celeste mirada del rubio, quien lo miro curioso- no te preocupes- el rubio amplio su mueca mientras Storm le sonrió-hiciste una buena carrera…disfruta tu retiro- dijo antes de acelerar

-no-Lightning no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando 3 corredores lo pasaron- no, no- y el rubio volvió a hacer el esfuerzo pero un sonido que no esperaba escuchar lo dejo en blanco…

-Lightning McQueen queda fuera por el resto de la temporada- anunciaron y el público volvió a hacerse preguntas mientras Jackson sonreía pensando en lo genial que se vería la copa Pistón en su buro

-"y la pregunta que tiene al país en vela… ¡Lightning McQueen se retirara?- el televisor se apagó abruptamente.

-yo decido cuando estoy acabado- declaro Lightning mirando el aparato mientras Mack preocupado pregunta-jefe no quiere que vallamos a Radiador Springs- pregunta el hombre mirando al corredor de espaldas que tajante dijo- no

El transportista suspiro y se fue a la parte delantera de su camión para llevar a su inestable jefe a su apartamento…

-Jackson Storm gana la Copa Pistón- se anunció mientras el chico sonríe a los periodistas

-soy el mejor- declara el joven mirando con sus azules ojos como el mundo lo aclama- y nadie puede evitarlo- se rio el pelinegro…

Ya solo en su apartamento de New York, Lightning se dirigió a la barra y tras servirse un wiski en las rocas se sentó a rememorar el pasado.

Flash back

-novato-Hudson miro como el chico llegaba mojado y triste- por favor no me dejes- el chico se aferró al aun musculoso cuerpo del ex corredor quien sin saber que más hacer lo abrazo fuerte dándole el apoyo emocional que el menor requería- tranquilo, yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré para ti- declaro el respetable doctor perdiéndose en el mar azul que el chico tenía por ojos

-gracias…

Fueron apenas unos días de ese acontecimiento y Hudson y Lightning se buscaban como el oso a la miel- no podemos- comenzó el doctor, absorto en la triste mirada del menor- porque ambos somos hombres- inquirió el corredor de Rust-eze

-no, no es eso- respondió Hudson devolviendo la calma al joven corazón- ah- suspiro aliviado McQueen pero eso acabo al ver el gesto de su acompañante- apenas tienes 21 años y- Lightning sonrió y beso a Hudson quien por sorpresa se dejó hacer por el jovencito hasta que lo vio flaquear al llegar a cierto punto- tienes miedo- pregunto Hornet tratando de ocultar lo que ya no podía parar: el ímpetu de ver a ese chico junto a él, a punto de vivir una experiencia que creía olvidada.

Lightning sintiéndose ofendido alejo sus dudas y volvió a besar al mayor que respondió metiendo una mano en su pantalón buscando su trasero

Hudson sonrió al sentir como esa suave cavidad le daba más placer y recordando con quien estaba levanto la mirada viendo el rostro sonrosado de Lightning, le acaricio la suave melena para luego ver como por la entrada del menor manaba sangre- demonios- gruño Hudson mientras Lightning lo besaba para quitarle la preocupación de la cabeza- es el mejor momento- declaro el rubio antes de gemir por la nueva estocada a su punto g

-demonios- gruño Lightning sintiendo incomodidad en sus pantalones, fastidiado saco su miembro y maldijo al difunto- maldito Hornet- dijo empezando a frotarlo con fuerza recordando las manos del doctor pasando por su cuello, sus pezones, su cadera hasta llegar a su trasero donde lo preparaba con ciencia antes de sentirse volar por los dedos mágicos de Doc, por supuesto antes de sentir el placer reemplazando los dedos por otra parte más especial

Lightning se levantó y camino con los pantalones abajo hasta que llego a la caja donde escondía su secreto, se acostó en la cama y se puso en 4 mientras el consolador eléctrico hacia su trabajo moviéndose dentro de si

-mm- Lightning gimió y para aumentar el placer tomo de nuevo su miembro frotándolo a la vez que sentía como el aparato tocaba su punto g-mmm

Finalizo tras sentir el semen correr por sus piernas y ya boca arriba sonrió- tengo una idea

-cuando estés en la curva final debes acelerar y…-Cruz paro con la explicación al ver como todos se quedaban callados, así que satisfaciendo su curiosidad miro y no pudo evitar gritar al ver a su héroe entrando y aún más cuando él se acercó a ella.

-hola Cruz- sonrió Lightning mirando a la chica quien emocionado le devolvió el saludo…

Lightning gimió cuando Doc entro en su interior pero se calló cuando Cruz toco la puerta- señor McQueen está bien- el rubio se puso pálido y miro su reflejo en el espejo: sonrosado, desnudo con las piernas abiertas y un consolador en su trasero, recomponiéndose al menos por unos instantes dijo- si Cruz, ve a dormir- dijo antes de suspirar aliviado al oír los pasos de la chica, alejándose

-Doc como lo hacías- dijo Lightning mirando la foto donde se encontraban los 4: El y Hudson, la pequeña Hayley a sus 3 años y Sam formándose en su vientre.

-mis bebes- sollozo Lightning sin saber que fue escuchado por Cruz

-que habrá sucedido- se preguntó la rubia mirando la puerta que daba al cuarto de su ídolo

"Love" Nat King Cole

L→ is for the way you look at me  
O→ is for the only one I see  
V→ is very, very extraordinary  
E→ is even more than anyone that you adore can

Hudson beso los labios del novato quien se aferró a su cuello- eres tan hermoso- susurro el medico acariciando los suaves lados del chico quien se dejó hacer mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de su pareja, hasta que unas arcadas lo obligaron a girarse devolviendo el contenido de su estómago en el piso mientras el mayor le sobaba la espalda- calma…

Cuando el chico se sintió mejor, se aferró al adulto que lo conforto a la vez que deposito su mano en el vientre del rubio.

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

Lightning separo más las piernas mientras sentía su cuerpo partirse en dos, a su lado Hudson lo abrazo- calma amor, solo Hayley quiere nacer

El rubio grito de nuevo mientras veía como Doc en menos de lo esperado sostenía un bebe en sus brazos- Hayley es hermosa- dijo el orgulloso padre mientras Lightning con lágrimas en los ojos la reclamaba- dámela- Lightning beso a su niña y la arrullo contra su pecho

-Hayley- Cruz miro como el rubio lloraba, preocupada trato de despertarlo por 5 minutos hasta que el hombre abrió sus parpados- que ocurre

-estaba llorando señor McQueen- dijo la chica mientras el rubio miraba el horizonte


End file.
